Peak Human Strength/Supernatural
The ability to be stronger than what is naturally possible. Sub-power of Supernatural Condition. An advanced version of Enhanced Strength. Also Called *Abnormal/Advanced/Immense/Super/Superhuman/Unnatural Strength Capabilities Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieved by any method of training. Applications *The user can lift objects that are heavy for normal humans. *Constriction and Crushing due to the extreme strength of the user. *Earthquakes through stomping on the ground. *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp *Strength Combat by combining one's own augmented strength in their combat skills. *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Stamina Techniques *Crushing *Cutting *Impale *Megaton Punch *Megaton Kick *Razor Hand/Foot *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp *Sonic Boom Generation *Tear Apart Levels *Peak Human Strength *Enhanced Strength *''Supernatural Strength'' **Type I: Being able to lift up from cars to trucks, buses, and other vehicles of great size. **Type II: Being able to lift structures from battleships to massive air-crafts. **Type III: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and moving mountains at top strength. **Type IV: Being able to lift continents, planets and even objects of nearly infinite mass and weight, at top strength. *Absolute Strength: Limitless strength that allows the user to perform unbelievable feats such as lifting virtually anything with ease or distorting the fabric of reality with one's bare hands. Associations *Power Fists *Power Headbutt *Power Legs *Raw Power *Supernatural Condition *Supernatural Speed Limitations *Can be overpowered by Absolute Strength. *Could take time for a user to control their strength in order to handle mundane things and people without harming or destroying them. *May be suspect for Strength Absorption, Muscle Mass Weakening, Strength/Muscle Manipulation, Strength Reduction, etc. Known Users See Also: Super Strength. Cartoons Anime/Manga Live Television Movies Literature Known Objects * Magic Potion (Asterix) * Armor of the Eight Immortals (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Oni Masks (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Ox Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Stone Masks (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Anansi/Spirit Totem (Arrowverse) Gallery Anime/Manga Esdeath.png|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) has tremendous physical power allowing her to fight entire army and 10 Teigu users with only pure physical might. V38-Guts-Manga.png|Having fought, carried, and trained with oversized weaponry all his life, Guts the Black Swordsman (Berserk) posses near limitless titanic superhuman strength. Gyanza Rujike Muscle.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) bulking his muscles to tremendous levels, increasing his strength that he can easily shatter rocks and firearms. Aizen Cuts Kokujou Tengen Myouou.gif|Sōsuke Aizen's (Bleach) tremendous physical strength allows him destroy Shikai and even Bankai of powerful Shinigami. Sokotsu.gif|Genryusai Yamamoto (Bleach) smashed through Wonderweiss's Resurrecion enhanced Hierro with raw strength. Raiōken.gif|As one of the strongest Hakuda masters in Soul Society, Yoruichi Shihōin (Bleach) was able to pulverize Hogyoku enhanced Aizen and entire town with brute force. Kenpachi's might.png|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) immense strength allowed him to defeat a Reality Warper through sheer strength alone, and lift and topple the immense Gerard Valkyrie. Meninas McAllon.png|As Sternritter "P" - The Power - Meninas McAllon's (Bleach) strength is nigh-incomparable, even without using her full strength, she can injure the, albeit weakened, Kenpachi with a single punch and throw entire buildings. Ichibē Hyōsube muscle flex.jpg|Ichibē Hyōsube's (Bleach) enormous strength allows him to break free of the assimilating barrier of Yhwach's extremely resilient Blut Vein Anhaben with the backlash ruptured Yhwach's face. IsshinFingerFlick.gif|Isshin Kurosaki's (Bleach) vast physical strength allows him to send Aizen crashing through buildings with a single finger. GruaTirar.gif|Yasutora Sado (Bleach) possess immense physical might, he can overpower Hollows using brute force alone. Kurumi vs Bandersnatch.gif|Kurumi Tokisaki's (Date A Live) immense strength can break an army of Bandersnatch robots with brute force. Broly Crushes Paragus and Pod.png|Broly (Dragon Ball) showcases his monstrous strength, even for a Saiyan, by crushing his father's heavily armored space pod. Jiren.png|Jiren's (Dragon Ball Super) sheer strength surpasses not only that of the strongest of gods, but transcends even time itself. WhisU7.png|Angels like Whis and his sister Vados (Dragon Ball Super) have power that surpasses the Gods of Destruction by an unfathomable margin and are able to easily defeating them with a single strike. DBS 116 Goku UIO.png |After achieving Ultra Instinct, a form not even the Gods of Destruction can properly attain, Son Goku (Dragon Ball) effectively broke his limits and attained the power of the Gods. Kale Super Saiyan Berserker.png|In her Legendary Super Saiyan form, Kale's (Dragon Ball Super) voice alone could damage the strongest substance in the multiverse. Kefla_01.png|After Kale and Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super) fused with the Potara Earrings, they became Kefla (Dragon Ball Super). After attaining Super Saiyan 2 Beserk, she became so powerful that even Ultra Instinct-powered Goku was unable to survive one of her ki blasts. Gintoki Throwing Shige Shige's Mage.gif|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) showcasing tremendous strength when he threw a lightweight hair bundle with the force of a cannonball. Kamui punches Nobu Nobu.png|Kamui (Gintama) possess tremendous strength, even for the mighty Yato Clan, as one casual punch can send a man flying through buildings. Dio glorious.png|After his transformation into a vampire, DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) gained supernatural strength, easily crashing an iron cross. Wamuu's Strength.png|As a Pillar Man, Wamuu (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) posses 10 times the strength of both vampires and humans. Power Punch by Star Platinum.jpg|Star Platinum (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) plays punches with a shark. Tsunade.gif|Tsunade (Naruto) using her immense raw strength and masterful chakra control to smash the ground open with a single kick… File:Tsunade_cleaves_the_ground.png|thumb|…and a finger. Cherry Blossom Impact.png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) can use her proficient chakra control to enhance her strength to incredible levels. File:Might_Guy_(Naruto)_Night_Guy.gif|Having opened all of the Eight Gates, Might Guy (Naruto) released strength 100 times that of his already enhanced might, his full-power kick distorting space itself. Sanji super kick.gif|Vinsmoke Sanji's (One Piece) kicks are so tremendously strong that they topple the oversized giant, Oars Sr… Power Kick by Sanji.gif|…knocked out gigantic Kaiju like animals… Sanji kicks a carriage.gif|…and kick a massive carriage carrying a huge cake in the air. Monster_Chopper.jpg|While in his Monster Form, Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) possesses tremendous strength, easily smashing through a super-human's iron-body defense and pounding him bloody. Hody Jones overdosed on Energy Steroids.png|Hody Jones (One Piece) overdosed on Energy Steroids, increasing his strength to levels beyond any normal fishman, but at the cost of his sanity and health. Vergo's Oni Take.gif|Vergo (One Piece) is one of the strongest members of Doflamingo's Family. Tontatta attacks Doflamingo underlings.gif| Dwarves (One Piece) are extremely strong, allowing them to easily destroy buildings and take down large enemies many times their size. File:Hajrudin_defeats_Machvise.gif|Hajrudin's (One Piece) strength is even by giant standards tremendous, allowing him to send a ten thousand ton Machvise flying into the sky. Rob Lucci slaughter.gif|Rob Lucci (One Piece) is the strongest of the CP9 Rokushiki masters, even at the age of 13, he killed 500 soldiers and pirate crew. Hancock Perfume Femur.gif|Boa Hancock (One Piece) possess tremendous leg strength. File:Big_Mom_Linlin_killed_bear.gif|"Big Mom" Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) was born with tremendous superhuman strength, as she accidentally kills a bear with a simple slap… Young_Linlin_Kills_Jorl.gif|…able to effortlessly kill one of the Giants' greatest warriors without even realizing it, at a mere 5 years old… Linlin_super_smash.png|…as adult, she can single handly destroy countries, sink battleships and smash apart Capone Bege's fortress golem-form with brute strength alone. Kaido (One Piece) Strongest Creature.png|Kaido's (One Piece) is legendary for his strength as the Strongest Beast in the world. Amande massacre knight two.gif|Charlotte Amande's (One Piece) superhuman strength allows her to cut down an entire army of knights… Amande-slices-kingbaum.gif|…and slice King Baum, a gigantic tree in half. Charlotte Katakuri hurls jellybeans.gif|Charlotte Katakuri's (One Piece) tremendous strength allows him to kill people with a simple jellybean... Katakuri's Punch.gif|...send Monkey D. Luffy flying with one punch... Katakuri kicks Luffy.gif|...and with a simple kick. Oven Heat Punch.gif|Charlotte Oven (One Piece) is one of the strongest members of the Big Mom Pirates… Oven punches Pound.gif|…able to beat up most enemies including an enormous man. Boros' strength.gif|Boros (One-Punch Man) displays his strength during fight against Saitama. He was able to knock Saitama through several pillars with only one punch, the alien's various strikes easily damaging the place. Saitama, Bald Cape Man.gif|Saitama (One Punch Man) possesses immense physical strength, being able to destroy almost anything with a single punch. Toguro's Finger.gif|Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) possesses such monstrous strength that even a casual finger flip blew Butajiri's brains clean out. Zeno’s Power.gif|Having gone through the harshest military training for gifted Mamodo children, Zeno (Zatch Bell!) is one of the strongest Mamodo in the tournament. With his strength, Zeno has been able to overpower and humiliate many powerful Mamodo like Riou. Comics/Cartoons Four Arms.jpg|Four Arms (Ben 10), as the Omnitrix's Tetramand sample, is one of Ben's absolute strongest forms. Kevin's Strength.png|Mutated Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses 1/10th of Four Arms' strength, which is still immense. Fourmungousaur close-up.png|Fourmungousaur (Ben 10) possesses both Four Arms' and Humungousaur's strength combined together. Looma.png|Looma Red Wind (Ben 10) is the strongest Tetramand of her generation, effortlessly defeating most of Ben's transformations aside from Four Arms. Ultimate Alien Alien X Debut.png|Alien X (Ben 10), as a Celestialsapien, is strong enough to destroy celestial bodies by merely punching a fellow Celestialsapien towards them. Kevin E. Levin Super Strength.gif|Kevin E. Levin (Ben 10) Ultimate Kevin Enhanced Strength.png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10) Humungousaur Super Strength.gif|Humungousaur (Ben 10) Supernatural Strength by Superman.jpg|As a Kryptonian, Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman's (DC Comics) strength is nigh-limitless when empowered by a yellow sun, easily breaking Green Lantern's willpower constructs just by flexing... Power Fist by Superman.JPG|...smashing meteorites... Superman v. A Giant Rock..PNG|...and a city block size square boulder with his bare fists... Supernatural Combat by Superman.jpeg|...wrestle with the Archangel, Asmodel... Supes Black Hole.jpg|...and possibly one of his greatest feats of Raw Power includes holding a miniature black hole in his hand. Supergirl's strength.JPG|Supergirl (DC Comics), the Girl of Steel. Power Girl space.jpg|Power Girl's (DC Comics) strength is comparable to Superman's. Doomsday super.jpg|Doomsday's (DC Comics) strength surpasses that of Superman. Wonder Woman Zeus Powers.jpg|Empowered by the Greek gods, Wonder Woman (DC Comics) possesses enough vast strength to be comparable with the legendary Hercules. Supernatural Strength by Aquaman (2).jpg|Due to his Hybrid Physiology, Arthur Curry/Aquaman's (DC Comics) strength enables him to bench insurmountable amounts of weight, for instance towing around fishing boats while tidal waves were crashing down upon them... Aquaman's strength (2).jpg|...lift and throw a 160000 ton Submarine... Aquaman's strength (4).jpg|...and a sunken cargo ship barehanded... Aquaman's strength (3).jpg|...shatter solid ice with one punch... Aquaman's strength (5).jpg|...toss around gigantic demonic monsters with ease... Aquaman's strength (1).jpg|...and one of his greatest feats of might include pushing a tectonic plate over the entrance to the trench's lair, the heft of which is roughly 4.0678242e+22 kg. or 44 quintillion metric tons. Supernatural Strength By Apollo.jpg|Apollo (WildStorm/DC Comics) Enhanced Strength by Shazam.jpg|Shazam (DC Comics) has the strength of Hercules. The Immortal.jpg|The Immortal (Image Comics) Supernatural Strength by Invincible.jpg|Invincible (Image Comics) Conquest Violence 1.jpg|Conquest (Image Comics) HulkSmash.jpg|Bruce Banner/The Hulk's (Marvel Comics) physical strength seems virtually endless... Bruce Banner (Earth-616) from Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars Vol 1 4.jpg|...He can lift mountains... Hulk Thunderclap.jpg|...create powerful thunder claps... File:Strength_Combat_by_Hulk_and_Juggernaut.jpg|...and match his strength against more physical powered superhumans, including Cain Marko, The Unstoppable Juggernaut... File:Benjamin_Grimm_-_The_Thing_(Marvel_Comics)_4_Vol_1_10_Textless.jpg|Benjamin Grimm/The Thing's (Marvel Comics) primary superhuman power is his great physical strength, his feats include... Thing's Strength (1).jpg|...holding a bridge main cables together for an hour.... Thing's Strength (2).jpg|...overpower a pile driver mechanism stated to be powerful enough to push through a planet... Thing's Strength (3).jpg|...stopping a multiple story building (weighing roughly 30,000 tons) from falling over... Thing's Strength (4).jpg|...and lift it back into place. File:Piotr_Rasputin_colossus_smash.jpg|Colossus (Marvel Comics) is the one of the world's strongest mutants. File:Winter Soldier from Marvel Earth-616.jpg|Winter Soldier's (Marvel Comics) Bionic Arm possesses superhuman strength. He perform feats such as.... File:Winter Soldier 0002.gif|...easily ripping S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV door... Power Punch by Winter Soldier.jpg|...pummeling Iron Man. Daredevil 035-014.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) throwing a van back at Mr. Hyde... Supernatural Strength by Peter Parker (2).jpg|...and with him around, moving out is no problem. Supernatural Strength by 3-D Man.jpg|The 3-D Man (Marvel Comics) lifting a motorcycle with the strength of 3 men. Heavy Strike by Sentry.jpg|Robert Reynolds/The Sentry (Marvel Comics) is one of the strongest beings in the Marvel Universe... Heavy Strike by Sentry (2).jpg|...and send Ares, the God of War flying with one punch. Supernatural Strength by Count Nefaria.jpg|Count Nefaria (Marvel Comics) demonstrates his impressive strength while brushing aside the combine teams of both the Avengers and Thunderbolts with ease. Supernatural Strength by Namor.jpg|Namor, the Sub-Mariner (Marvel Comics) Power Punched by the King of Sea.jpg|Namor (Marvel Comics) "debates" with Iron Man about the Superhuman Registration Act. Supernatural Strength By Hank McCoy.jpg|Hank McCoy/Beast (Marvel Comics) bending a steel rod. File:Karkas_(Earth-616)_from_Thor_The_Deviants_Saga_Vol_1_2_001.jpg|Karkas (Marvel Comics) Carnage's_Strength.png|Carnage (Marvel Comics) overpowers the combined strength of Venom and Spider-Man. Wonder Man's Strength (1).jpg|Simon Williams/Wonder Man (Marvel Comics) possesses vast superhuman strength, the limits of which aren't known... Megaton Punch By Wonder Man.jpg|...damaging Wolverine's face with one punch... Marvel Comics Adam Bernard Brashear.jpg|Adam Brashear/The Blue Marvel (Marvel Comics) Conner Sims, Anti-Man Marvel.jpg|After being exposed to Anti-matter energy, Conner Sims/Anti-Man (Marvel Comics) gained an almost endless amount of physical strength.... Anti-Man's Strength (1).jpg|...stopping punch from the Sentry, one of the most powerful being in the world... Anti-Man's Strength (2).jpg|...and hold him in submission while delivering a Megaton Punch and brushing aside Ares, a God of War with ease. Luke Cage.jpg|After undergoing the Burstein Process experiment, Luke Cage's (Marvel Comics) strength was increased to superhuman levels... Luke Cage clap.jpg|...strong enough to send Victoria Hand flying with just the impact of his thunderclap... Enhanced Leap by Luke Cage.jpg|...leap tall buildings... Luke Cage's Strength 3jpg.jpg|...knock out the Rhino, who rivals the Hulk in strength, with one punch... Luke Cage's Strength.jpg|...and carry a semi over seven city blocks. Lucas Lee THROW.jpg|Lucas Lee (Scott Pilgrim) Vampirella.jpg|Vampirella's (Vampirella) superhuman strength allows her to perform incredible feats such as... Vampirella Tears Man in Half.png|...tearing a man in half,... Vampirella Removes Tire.png|...pulling a tire off a car and throwing it at assassins,... Vampirella Lift Stone.png|...lifting a large stone table above her head,... Vampirella Horse and Carriage.png|...punching a carriage and both horses off of a bridge,... Vampirella Chasing Jet.jpg|...ripping off the cockpit door of a moving flyer jet... Vampirella Concrete Wall.png|...punching a demon through a concrete wall,... Vampirella Kills Hydra.jpg|...breaking free from the tail of the Hydra that was constricting her,... Vampirella Memorial Push.png|...and pushing the Lincoln Memorial statue by herself. Television/Movies Caleb's_Strength.gif|Empowered by the First Evil, Caleb (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) sends Buffy flying with a single punch. Seth Breaks Arm.gif|After becoming a human-fly hybrid, Seth Brundle (The Fly) gained supernatural strength, able to break a man's arm with nothing but a flick of the wrist. Will_Stronghold.jpg|Will Stronghold (Sky High) The Commander.jpg|The Commander/Steve Stronghold (Sky High) Punch-uriel.gif|Castiel (Supernatural) punching Uriel with incredible strength. Spidey holds Ferry together.gif|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (MCU) holds halves of the Staten Island Ferry together. Hulk one punch.gif|Bruce Banner/The Hulk (MCU) kills Chitauri Leviathan in a single blow. Superman Space shuttle.gif|Clark Kent/Superman (BVS) lifts a piece of space shuttle. Diana throws armored car.gif|Diana Of Themyscira/Wonder Woman (Wonder Woman) throws armored car. Amaya Jiwe Super Strength.gif|Amaya Jiwe (Arrowverse) Omnidriod Attacks The Parr Family.gif|Omnidroid (The Incredibles) Video Games Six armed vajra asura by superkaijuking-d8xsp1i.png|Asura's (Asura's Wrath) godly strength, empowered by his limitless rage, enables him to destroy planet sized beings by punching them. Kratos Blades.jpg|Even for a Demigod that became a god, Kratos (God of War) has immense strength rivalling even some of the Titans. Art-litho-doom-spacemarine-full-updated.jpg|The Doom Slayer (Doom) can rip even the strongest demons of hell apart with his bare hands. Buzzwole.png|The Ultra Beast Buzzwole (Pokémon) is said to have muscles stronger than steel, and is able to pulverize a dump truck with one punch. Pokkén Machamp.png|The Pokémon Machamp (Pokémon) is said to be able to lift entire mountains. Regigigas.png|The Legendary Pokémon Regigigas (Pokémon) is said to be strong enough to pull entire continents. Knuckles Lost World.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic.the.Hedgehog.full.1392010.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) File:Ottar_H.png|Ottar (Valkyrie Crusade) is a maiden that was blessed with super strength by a goddess. Unreal Series Titan Supernatural Strength.gif|Thanks to their muscular structure and size, the Titans (Unreal Series) has immense strength, allowing them to smack opponents sending them flying, and throw boulders at their enemies. Web Animation Behemoth (TF2 Freak).png|Behemoth (TF2 Freak) is monstrously strong, allowing him to lift a van/trucks, and injure almost all of his opponents/vitims by tearing off their limbs. BLU Nnnngh Sniper Strength Showcase.gif|Being a Demon-Zombie Hybrid, BLU Nnnngh Sniper’s (TF2 Freak) strength is beyond natural, allowing him to go toe to toe with most foes of angelic origin. Christian Brutal Sniper Strength Showcase.gif|Christian Brutal Sniper (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to dismember people bare handed and easily handle large weaponry. Crazy Machine.jpg|Crazy Machine (TF2 Freak) CyborHeavy Strength Showcase.gif|Thanks to his robotic arm, CyborHeavy’s (TF2 Freak) strength is augmented to level of lifting a freight train, and knocking CyborMedic out cold. Destroyer Strength Showcase.gif|Destroyer (TF2 Freak) can send an opponent yards away from him with a simple flying punch. Erzengel.png|Potentially, Erzengel's (TF2 Freak) strength rivals Nightmare Medic's, allowing him to brutally pummel Demons, lift vehicles, etc. with little muscle fatigue. Giant Mecha-Pyrogun.png|Due to his size, Giant Mecha-Pyrogun (TF2 Freak) has incredible strength, allowing him to crush opponents and pick up cars to throw them at his enemies. Heavydile Strength Showcase.gif|Heavydile (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to not only tear apart an opponent's limbs, but also lift heavier boats with ease. Painis Cupcake Strength Showcase.gif|Painis Cupcake's (TF2 Freak) strength allows him to tear apart his opponents with bare hands, slam them against the wall to explode, and destroy virtually anything. Penance Strength Showcase.gif|Penance (TF2 Freak) is monstrously strong for a regular Angel. For example, he can brutally twist a Pyrodemon’s neck by simply punching him, he can lift objects that are much bigger than him, etc. Mastermind Vagineer.png|Like all BLU Vagineers, the Mastermind Vagineer (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to challenge the strongest of opponents, as well as lift things that require beyond natural strength to carry them. Nightmare Medic Strength Showcase.gif|Nightmare Medic’s (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to easily lift an opponent/victim with one arm, and killing/knocking out opponents/victims. Original Vagineer Supernatural Strength.gif|The Original Vagineer's (TF2 Freak) strength is incredible, allowing feats like punching holes through armor and tossing heavy vehicles. Robosol Strength Showcase.gif|Robosol (TF2 Freak) kicks a heavy metal door open. Sentinel Strength and Durability Showcase.gif|Sentinel (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to whack his hand into Soul Scout’s giving him a bloody nose, turn over/lift heavy vehicles, and can also break down a metal walls. Soldine Strength Showcase.gif|Soldine (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to lift a freight train and punch opponents sending them flying away. Tella Energy Exoskeleton.gif|Tella’s (TF2 Freak) strength is superior, allowing her to defeat and knock out Madic in one punch. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries